


Dita da Pianista (Piano Fingers)

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec decide di tornare a suonare il pianoforte.<br/>Il suo vicino di casa si unisce dal piano superiore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dita da Pianista (Piano Fingers)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piano Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819853) by [RunawayVoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayVoices/pseuds/RunawayVoices). 



> Heee-yah! ;v;  
> Come potete vedere, la mia non è che una traduzione: ho trovato davvero molto carina la storia e quindi ho provato a tradurla, ovviamente chiedendo prima l'autorizzazione alla scrittrice yy  
> Questa è la prima vera e propria traduzione che faccio da un testo in inglese, in realtà, quindi spero di essere riuscita a renderla il più fluida e apprezzabile possibile.  
> Ad ogni modo, se la traduzione vi ha incuriosito andate pure a leggere l'originale, ne vale la pena!  
> Detto ciò, vi lascio alla lettura e ci si becca più sotto ;v;

Alec trascinò l'ultimo scatolone nel suo nuovo appartamento. Si era finalmente, ufficialmente trasferito. Tutto era stato perfetto, ad eccezione di quel grande pianoforte al centro del soggiorno. Il proprietario precedente lo aveva lasciato lì, non aveva voluto pagare per spostarlo, e francamente neanche Alec aveva abbastanza denaro. Immaginò che fosse il modo in cui l'universo gli stava dicendo di tornare a suonare di nuovo.

Con fare esitante scoperchiò la panchina del pianoforte, sperando che il proprietario precedente avesse lasciato qualche spartito. Non aveva preso lezioni da quando era adolescente, ma la sua memoria era sempre stata abbastanza buona. C'erano libri di musica proveniente da vari film, libri di musica classica e una manciata di spartiti singoli in una cartella. La guardò da vicino: vi era una scritta sbavata, probabilmente recante il nome della persona alla quale apparteneva, ovviamente non leggibile. Alec fece spallucce e ne tirò fuori un brano che sembrava abbastanza familiare.  
  
[Piano Sonata No. 14, di Beethoven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=796jkaAHmx4).  
  
Lo spartito non era intero, ma la “Sonata al chiaro di luna” sembrava confarsi all'umore di quella sera. Era dolce e taciturna come Alec e il panorama dalla sua finestra era piuttosto tranquillo, con la luna piena che illuminava il pianoforte. L'universo gli stava davvero lanciando dei segnali, quel giorno.

Cominciò a suonare abbastanza lentamente all'inizio, cercando di ricordarsi come leggere la musica e quella difficile, difficile chiave di basso. Le sue dita affusolate danzarono lungo i tasti del pianoforte, esitando di tanto in tanto, sbagliando leggermente il tempo. Alec era piuttosto fiero di come stava riuscendo a suonare a prima vista, ma sapeva che non lo stava facendo alla perfezione. Ricominciò, contando il tempo, con sussurri appena udibili, sperando di azzeccare il ritmo.

  
~*~

  
Magnus vagava nel suo appartamento in stato confusionale. Aveva incontrato – beh, aveva _visto_ _da lontano –_ un nuovo, bellissimo coinquilino nel condominio. Aveva capelli scuri e scompigliati e uno sguardo innocente (Magnus lo aveva osservato un po' – beh, un _bel_ po'). Stava trasportando uno scatolone dietro l'altro nell'ascensore da solo, con mani forti, callose, le dita affusolate. Dita da pianista, decise Magnus. Beh, doveva ben saperlo lui, visto che insegnava pianoforte e faceva ancora qualche occasionale esibizione.

Magnus realizzò un po' troppo tardi che lo stava fissando, voleva dare una mano all'uomo con i suoi scatoloni o quantomeno sapere il suo nome, ma le porte dell'ascensore si erano chiuse. Ad ogni modo, era rimasto abbastanza a lungo per poter vedere che l'ascensore si era fermato al terzo piano, esattamente quello sotto il suo.

Magnus tornò alla realtà e aprì la finestra, perché la luna e il cielo erano piuttosto belli quella sera (come lo era Dita da Pianista) e non si sarebbe mai negato una tale vista. Si preparò un cocktail dai colori vivaci e si sedette con fare drammatico sul suo divano, lasciando che lo stress della giornata svanisse.

Non se n'era reso conto all'inizio, ma si sentiva della musica provenire da fuori la finestra, anzi no, sotto di lui? Forse entrambi. L'appartamento sotto il suo era stato vuoto per un po'. Magnus non andava d'accordo con il proprietario precedente, dal momento che quest'ultimo aveva la cattiva abitudine di prendere in prestito gli oggetti di Magnus e non restituirli più. Si chiese brevemente se il nuovo proprietario lo avrebbe lasciato gironzolare per l'appartamento alla ricerca di qualcuno di quegli oggetti. Si portò il cocktail alle labbra e sussultò quando sentì una nota sbagliata; qualcuno si stava esercitando, quindi. Possibile? Forse Dita da Pianista suonava davvero il pianoforte ed era esattamente sotto di lui. Quante erano le probabilità? (Aveva davvero bisogno di incontrare quell'uomo, così gli avrebbe potuto affibbiare un nome adeguato.)

La musica ricominciò e Magnus tornò a rilassarsi, cercando di godersi il suo drink, ma stavolta Dita da Pianista perse il tempo. Con uno sbuffo infastidito, Magnus posò il drink sul tavolino da salotto e accese il pianoforte elettrico, accanto alla finestra.

Impostò il volume in modo che fosse un po' più alto del solito e attese una pausa nell'esercitazione di Dita da Pianista. Magnus suonò la parte che quest'ultimo aveva appena sbagliato, appena più lentamente del tempo effettivo, e aspettò.

  
~*~

  
Alec sospirò, cercando di suonare il brano di nuovo. Non sarebbe dovuto essere così difficile. Lo aveva già suonato prima, non era neanche un brano veloce. Ci stava pensando troppo, ricordandosi del perché avesse smesso di suonare. Si fermò di nuovo, pronto a lasciar perdere, quando sentì il brano suonato da fuori la finestra e da sopra il suo appartamento. Suonavano la stessa parte con cui era alle prese lui, ma più lentamente, con più sentimento. Alec tentò di leggere il brano di fronte a lui esattamente come era suonato, in modo molto simile a un robot, come qualche insegnante gli aveva detto. Posizionò di nuovo le mani sul pianoforte, cercando di suonare come il coinquilino al piano di sopra.

Magnus ascoltò la melodia che gli tornava indietro. Era sorprendentemente simile a quella che aveva suonato lui. La suonò nuovamente, più velocemente, con più sentimento, chiedendosi se Dita da Pianista l'avrebbe saputa replicare.

Lo fece. Magnus sorrise. Anche Alec stava sorridendo, nonostante nessuno dei due potesse vedere l'altro.

Alla fine della serata, i due avevano suonato il brano insieme, Alec seguendo le note scritte e Magnus improvvisando attorno a lui magnificamente. Tutta la musica che Magnus aveva suonato sembrava così bella ad Alec, che non aveva mai realizzato quanto potesse essere piacevole. Alec non era sicuro di come dire  _buonanotte_ o  _grazie_. Era tardi, ma non voleva che sembrasse come se stesse abbandonando l'altro pianista. 

Prima che potesse pensare a un modo per dire qualcosa, vide qualcosa alla finestra. Il pianista del piano superiore aveva fatto calare un biglietto, su un filo, che in un corsivo piuttosto elegante recitava “ _Hai suonato davvero meravigliosamente. Spero di farlo di nuovo qualche volta. Buonanotte._ ” C'era un piccolo cuore prima del nome, “Magnus”. Alec sussurrò.

  
~*~

  
Alec si fermò dai suoi, il giorno seguente, mentre tornava a casa dal lavoro, e prese tutti i libri di musica che loro custodivano dai giorni in cui Alec ancora si esercitava. Sua madre gli diede un'occhiata, non lo aveva mai davvero supportato nelle sue esercitazioni al pianoforte, ma adesso Alec aveva un lavoro e il ragazzo giurò che sarebbe stato solamente un hobby. Omise di dire il fatto che aveva un grande pianoforte a coda nel soggiorno che non poteva spostare, e un vicino che suonava magnificamente, che Alec voleva davvero impressionare. Non ne capiva esattamente il motivo, già di per sé, e non voleva mettersi a spiegarlo a sua madre.

Quando finalmente tornò al condominio, si assicurò di lasciare un messaggio a Magnus. Stava pensando di farlo scivolare sotto la sua porta, ma non era del tutto sicuro di volerlo già incontrare di persona. Optò quindi per lasciarlo nella sua cassetta di posta. Non voleva sapere il motivo per cui era così nervoso. Alec Lightwood non diventava mai nervoso. Non aveva mai neanche visto quest'uomo, tutto quello che sapeva era che sapeva suonare il pianoforte magnificamente e questo faceva sentire ad Alec qualcosa che nessun altro insegnante di musica o qualsiasi altro tipo di musica gli aveva mai fatto provare. Era solo musica. O almeno lui aveva pensato che la musica fosse solo musica.

Tutto sembrava diverso e Alec era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che si scontrò con un altro uomo, facendo scivolare dalle proprie mani i libri di musica e gli spartiti e dalle mani dell'uomo delle chiavi.

“Mi scusi!” Si affrettò a raccogliere i suoi oggetti e le chiavi dell'altra persona. Guardò in alto, dalla sua posizione accovacciata, e smise di respirare.

L'uomo era bellissimo. Splendido? La mente di Alec non riusciva a fornirgli le esatte parole per descriverlo. Aveva capelli neri, con riflessi rosso vivo, pettinati in una spirale sul capo così che la frangia gli ricadesse appena sugli occhi. I suoi occhi, Alec lo stava decisamente fissando, erano scuri e delineati con trucco e glitter? Alec non aveva mai considerato il glitter e ora probabilmente questo non avrebbe mai lasciato la sua mente. La camicia era scollata, no, non scollata; era una camicia con solo l'ultimo bottone allacciato, prima che scomparisse dentro pantaloni peccaminosamente stretti. Alec stava probabilmente per morire sul colpo. Solo recentemente aveva iniziato a pensare che gli piacessero gli uomini e quell'uomo era più che mozzafiato.

L'uomo si schiarì la gola, molto probabilmente ripetendosi, Alec lo intuì per via del suo tono, “Stai bene?” La sua mano era protesa verso di lui. Alec fissò per un momento gli anelli sulle sue dita prima di realizzare che gli stava offrendo aiuto.

“Sì” Alec ridacchiò, imbarazzato, “Mi scusi. Non stavo guardando dove andavo.” Magnus lo aiutò ad issarsi in piedi. Alec cercò molto difficilmente di ignorare la scintilla che sentì stringendo la mano dell'uomo.

Quest'ultimo sorrise. “Non c'è problema.” Fece scorrere lo sguardo su Alec, su e giù, non troppo discretamente e Alec arrossì. “Mi chiamo Magnus, comunque.” Strinse le loro mani già unite e lasciò la presa.

Magnus. Era Magnus.  _Cazzo_. 

“A-alec. Alexander. Uhm, Alec.”  
Che pasticcio.

Magnus gli sorrise nuovamente. Alec non sapeva cosa dire, ma ricordò le chiavi che l'uomo –  _Magnus_ – aveva fatto cadere. Alec riordinò i libri nelle proprie mani, così che potesse porgere le chiavi a Magnus. “Le tue chiavi?”

Magnus le prese da Alec con grazia e Alec sentì di nuovo quella scintilla quando le loro mani si toccarono. “Grazie.” Guardò i libri di pianoforte. “Sai, insegno pianoforte.” Magnus fece scorre un dito lungo il bordo di uno dei libri. “Potrei insegnarti un paio di cose, se ti va?” I suoi occhi si illuminarono.

“Uh – cos – ?” Alec balbettò.

“Sai dove trovarmi.” Ammiccò, “Alexander.” Fece le fusa. Possono le persone fare le fusa? Lui le fece!  
Alec stava perdendo la testa.  
Annuì un po' troppo vigorosamente, “Ciao.” e corse velocemente verso l'ascensore. Magnus ridacchiò tra sé e sé quando ritirò la posta. La risposta di Alec era sopra, scarabocchiata frettolosamente. “ _Grazie per il tuo aiuto. Sei davvero ~~molto bravo~~ magnifico al pianoforte. Mi piacerebbe farlo di nuovo. Alec._ ”

Magnus rise, il suo sguardo sembrò illuminarsi per il divertimento. Alexander era perfetto.

  
~*~  
  
Continuarono a suonare ogni sera. Spesso, tornando a casa, Alec trovava nuovi spartiti che Magnus aveva spinto sotto la sua porta. Si facevano cenni di saluto e si scambiavano dei piccoli _ciao_ quando si incrociavano, ma era come se il loro suonare insieme fosse una cosa a parte. Era diverso. Era di più. Alec voleva davvero vedere Magnus di persona, guardarlo suonare. Forse addirittura invitarlo a un appuntamento, che era qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un consiglio. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di Izzy.

Le mandò un SMS e lei promise di passare da lui il giorno dopo. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto via cellulare. Alec accettò, dimenticandosi per un momento degli incontri occasionali di pianoforte con Magnus.

  
~*~

  
Quando Izzy infine arrivò, Alec era nel mezzo di un duetto con Magnus. Si erano esercitati su [questa canzone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9O_ah_inmx8) per tutta la settimana. Le doti musicali di Alec si erano risvegliate e tutto gli veniva molto più facile. Il brano era energico, era _giusto_. Avrebbe voluto sapere come si chiamava, ma Magnus ultimamente gli aveva dato degli spartiti senza nome, come se stesse sfidando Alec a chiedergli come si chiamavano. Alec non aveva neanche sentito la porta chiudersi né si era accorto che Izzy si era seduta sul divano per ascoltarli. Avevano suonato perfettamente per tutta la durata del brano, finalmente, quel giorno. Alec sorrise, suonando le note finali.

Izzy cominciò ad applaudire e Alec sobbalzò, colpendo i tasti del pianoforte in un accordo inquietante.

“Izzy!? Che diavolo?” Si girò verso di lei.

“Dovrei essere io a dirlo! Non mi avevi detto che avevi ripreso a suonare e che avevi un partner!” Percorse a grandi passi la camera, per dargli un abbraccio. “È lui il tipo sexy a cui vuoi chiedere di uscire?”

“Izzy! Shhh!” Alec chiuse la finestra e inviò a Magnus un SMS (Si erano scambiati i numeri di telefono per coordinare i loro incontri di pianoforte in modo più puntuale). “Se può sentire il pianoforte sono certo che può sentire anche te!”

Izzy rise. “Quindi, quello era il vostro brano?”

“Cosa?”

“Sai, il  _vostro_ brano. È piuttosto romantico.” Ridacchiò.

“Non so neanche come si chiama.” Alec indicò lo spartito. “Gli piace darmi brani senza titolo.”

“ALEC! Da quanto sta accadendo? Oh mio  _Dio_. Avrebbe potuto darti canzoni d'amore per settimane! Devi chiedergli di uscire.” Izzy esaminò i mucchi di spartiti accanto al pianoforte. 

“Lo so.” Alec si lamentò. “Lo so. Non... non so come.”

Izzy alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei inutile.”

  
~*~

  
Magnus sorrise con affetto al messaggio e aveva, difatti, sentito la sorella di Alec chiamarlo “il tipo sexy” prima che Alec chiudesse la finestra. Nonostante quel giocare al gatto e al topo con la musica fosse divertente, Magnus voleva davvero chiedere ad Alec di uscire. In realtà, stava pianificando di farlo quel giorno stesso, dopo il brano, ma la sorella di Alec lo aveva interrotto. Forse alla prossima canzone avrebbe scelto qualcosa di molto più ovvio e ne avrebbe lasciato il titolo, forse qualcosa con la parola “amore” palesemente scritta nel titolo. Sapeva giusto chi chiamare in un momento del genere.

“Magnus, caro, quando incontrerò l'uomo che monopolizza tutto il tuo tempo?”

“Ragnor, per favore. Non gli ho neanche ancora chiesto di uscire.”

Ragnor ridacchiò. “Avevo pensato che già foste come minimo usciti insieme o lo avessi invitato a bere.”

“So come prenderla con calma. Abbiamo suonato insieme per settimane e non ha fatto neanche una mossa. Stavo pensando di chiedergli di uscire oggi, ma sono stato interrotto.”

“Oh?”

“Sua sorella è arrivata da lui verso la fine della nostra canzone.”

“Oh! Avete una canzone!”

“Cosa? No. Forse. Non ne sono sicuro. È un uomo piuttosto difficile da capire. Le sue espressioni sono... sottili. Tranne quando è nervoso. È adorabile.” Magnus sorrise.

“Sei piuttosto preso, non è vero? Ti suggerisco di riattaccare e di chiedergli di uscire!”

“Non interromperò lui e sua sorella.”

“Allora digli di farti sapere il momento esatto in cui se ne va, quindi fa' la tua mossa. Chiamami quando hai finito, caro. Voglio sapere tutto su questa storia.” Ragnor riattaccò prima che Magnus potesse protestare.

Magnus sospirò e aprì la sua chat con Alec, pensando a come formulare il suo messaggio.

  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta, forte, ma titubante tra un colpo e l'altro. Sembrava sciocco sperare che fosse Alexander, o supporre di sapere che fosse lui basandosi su un semplice colpo alla porta. “Un momento!” Magnus s'incamminò. Si controllò allo specchio: nella vaga possibilità che fosse Alec, voleva apparire al meglio.

Soddisfatto, aprì la porta. “Alexander.” Magnus sorrise vivacemente. “Entra pure!” Guidò Alec fino al divano e vi si sedette. “A cosa devo il piacere?”

Alec rimase in piedi, era appena più sistemato del solito. Izzy gli aveva detto di sbottonare la parte superiore della sua [henley-shirt](https://www.google.it/search?q=henley+shirt&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiL1Yjf4vXMAhUJJcAKHZaRCpkQ_AUIBigB), ma aveva lasciato slacciato solo un bottone. Non aveva niente di più carino a parte gli abiti da lavoro e sembrava stupido vestirsi come qualcuno che non era. Magnus si vestiva sempre nel modo che preferiva, da quello che Alec poteva vedere, e lo ammirava per questo.

“Magnus” disse Alec un po' troppo fermamente, come se stesse iniziando un discorso. “Vo – ehm. Volevo solo” Alec sospirò. “Izzy, mia sorella, ha riconosciuto il brano.”

Magnus alzò le sopracciglia.

“Ho cercato il testo. Izzy in realtà mi ha aiutato a trovare anche alcuni altri brani.” Alec sembrava nervoso. Magnus sperò che fosse per un buon motivo. Fu improvvisamente investito da una grande ondata di dubbio: e se avesse travisato i loro incontri di pianoforte? Se Alec fosse stato solamente un amante del pianoforte, felice per una sfida? Se fosse stata tutta solo un'illusione?

“Lo intendevi davvero?” Alec distolse volutamente lo sguardo da Magnus.

“Certo.” Magnus si alzò e costrinse Alec a guardarlo negli occhi. “Ho davvero gradito i nostri... incontri di pianoforte, per mancanza di un termine migliore, ma mi piacerebbe davvero molto invitarti a un vero appuntamento*.”

Alec rise leggermente. “Dannazione.”

Magnus iniziò a indietreggiare, ma Alec lo prese per un braccio.

“Volevo chiedertelo prima io.”

Magnus rise. “Me lo potrai chiedere la prossima volta.”

**Author's Note:**

> *In inglese la frase di Magnus viene resa in maniera un po' diversa, dal momento che sia per “incontro” sia per “appuntamento” si usa la forma “date”.


End file.
